Love Vampire
by AkimaSusume
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki una humana no tan ¿normal? alguien antisocial y quiza timida ; Ryoma Echizen popular pero alguien muy tagante y arrogante solo paraba con su  grupo de TENIS o mejor dicho de vampiros.q pasara si estos dos mundos chocan?.leanla y comenten.


Love Vampire

Soy sakuno ryusaki, y si soy igual que todos una adolescente de 16 años y aun uso trenzas, me gustan y nunca me desharé de ellas… hoy me mudo a Japón con mi abuela; porque mis padres murieron en un accidente; en fin ya no me choca tanto, me pondrán en un colegio llamadoSEIGAKU dicen que son muy buenos en "TENIS" ese deporte no me llama la atención aunque fuera mi abuela la entrenadora no me interesa en lo mínimo…

No tengo amigos ya que soy cerrada no m interesa mucho hablar y de chicos NADA todos son charlatanes no volveré a vivir una relación amorosa ¡NO! Después de lo que me entere de fuji syusuke jamás; es una de las otras razones por las que me estoy yendo ah Japón, el también se va a no sé donde pero no me interesa.

Soy ryoma echizen, soy un VAMPPIRO muchos nunca se dan cuenta pero a veces los comentarios van:

-echizen estas muy pálido, ¿estás bien estas muy frio?, ¿usas lentes de contacto?, etc.

Yo solo mmm... no me interesa lo que digan; tengo el don de poder ver lo que lo que la gente piensa; ah… ¿mi edad? No creo que quieran saber…tengo 16 años ¿desde cuándo?...creo que desde hace un siglo

No me interesa, lo único que vale de mi existencia es TENIS es lo único; aparte de beber sangre no tengo familia el equipo de tenis en el que estoy es mi familia ''se podría decir así" ellos también son vampiros y tengo un hermano que se fue a concursar pero a la vez fue de casería Q ABURRIDO ya se enteraran q sigue….

1° Solo un completo extraño:

Bueno eh me aquí llegando a Japón aun estoy en el avión de seguro cuando llegue mi abuela; Sumire Ryusaki; me va estar esperando, fue uno de mis viajes más aburridos solo me puse los audífonos y me dormí cuando desperté ya estaba aterrizando el avión.

Cuando el avión aterrizo lo primero que hice es agarrar mi maletín de mano y bajar cuando baje fui por todo el equipaje que me faltaba, a cada paso que daba todo el mundo o todos del aeropuerto me miraban Q NUNCA HABIAN VISTO A UNA AMERICANA bueno pero quizá sí pero no una con 2 trenzas y castaña ya que la mayoría eran rubias y de pechos grandes y se podría decir que los míos no son tan grandes pero lo suficiente como para quitar miradas a unos cuantos depravados de la calle. Fruncí levemente el ceño al pensar en que como esos insolentes la miraban…

¡PLOP!(CAYO ESTREPITUSAMENTE)

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con 2 ojos ámbares y este al verla se le quedo mirando luego retomo su sentido y la ayudo a pararse….

Perdóneme-se excuso sakuno haciendo una reverencia, se sintió un poco avergonzada al a ser eso pero ese era el estilo japonés ¿no?; se concentro en el rostro y pudo detallar cada facción de su rostro los ámbares ojos grandes y su tez blanca el polo que llevaba era un negro y su pantalón jeans gris con tenis blancos; eso lo hacía muy sexy (sonroje al pensar en eso O/O)

Tch!-vi que hizo un gesto de desagrado como si algo apestara; dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue…

Me olí disimuladamente mi chaqueta pensando que olería mal y quizá por eso habría hecho ese gesto…pero nada NADA que habría hecho para que me ponga ese gesto, quizá era mi forma de vestir si quizá era eso claro! quién no iba quedarse mirándome tal como estaba vestida con una polera larga y blanca toda arrugada por el viaje un buzo azul y mi tranza toda desordenada, desigual debido a que me dormí en el avión.

Después de 5min 59seg-es imposible la exactitud que eh estado en shock-apareció mi abuela con un buzo rosado con franjas fucsia-en verdad era un conjunto-y sujetaba su cabello con una cola de caballo alta; Me pregunto sobre mi vida y lo única que decía era:

Si

No

Tal vez

No lo creo

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi abuela en realidad era grande pero no tanto como para decirlo MANSION pero valía la pena preguntar por ella...

¿ABUELA ASE CUENTO ESTA LA CASA?-pregunte

Eh? Ah esta se construyo cuando tu abuelo y yo nos casamos *-*-respondió con un singular brillo en los ojos, algo que me asusto mucho.

Sin más me guio a mi habitación me gusto tenia baño propio las paredes grises el piso de cerámica perla mia cama de plaza ½ mi mesa de estudios "OH" lugar donde coloco mi netbook a investigar algunas cosas BUENO no era tan grande pero tenia ventana a la calle donde se veía muy bien la noche estrellaba con aquella luna grande y deslumbrante. A si que me dormi para ir mañana al colegio **seigaku**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esto nunca lo había sentido y lo peor de todo era que no podía saber que pensaba que acaso mi don estaba desapareciendo…

Maldición y todo solo por salir un momento a curiosear; si la curiosidad mato a ryoma-pensó .

Fui donde mi superior tezuka para preguntarle…

Tezuka-bochou (corríjanme si estoy mal) e tenido una experiencia algo rara-pregunto con respeto ryoma; tezuka lo miro con aprobación y ryoma lo entendió por lo que le conto:

Hoy al salir en la mañana me dirigí al aeropuerto y me choque con una americana pero ella era diferente su sangre su sangre olía exquisita, nunca había sentido tanta sed en siglos, el otro extraño suceso fue que al tratar de leer su mente como siempre hago lo único que pude escuchar fue: NADA; quisiera saber qué me pasa acaso estoy perdiendo el control, porque en toda mi existencia nunca había deseado con tantas ansias una sangre humana.

Tezuka se quedo pensando y se fue.

Ya entendí gracias bochou-le conteste (había visto los pensamientos de tezuka) sin nada mas que decir me dirigí a mi habitación y me tire a mi cama a ¨DORMIR¨ en aquella cama grande en mi gigantesca habitación que conformaba con un baño propio, al costado de mi cama estaba mi mesa de noche y en ella un netbook, mi cuarto no contaba con muchas cosas ya que no necesitaba mucho SOLO una pequeño espacio para sus raqueta y TODO lo que tenga relacionado con ¨tenis¨. pero no pudo por la terrible experiencia que tuve solo me quedaba tratar de evitar a esa chica, bueno era obvio que quizá ya nunca la vea pero…..quien sabe.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Se que el inicio esta DEMASIADO corto pero quería que fuera como INTRODUCCION pero de aquí mas adelante será mas aventurada pss esta historia esta basada a ¡LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO¡ esa saga me gusta mucho por lo que quería hacerlo con ryoma y sakuno espero no me salga feo quiero almenos tener una historia buena ps una amia del cole me dijo que las historias que inventaba eran horrendas T-T(porque me gusta contar historias en mi colegio )bueno.**_

_**Kisss…**_

_**AkimaSusume**_


End file.
